


雷管。【四~五】

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 | 19 Tiān - Various Authors, One Day - David Nicholls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一场小型的羞耻Play。</p>
            </blockquote>





	雷管。【四~五】

**Author's Note:**

> 对，没错，这就是我说的丧心病狂的肉....你们别哭，叔早就已经哭晕在厕所了.......
> 
> 到最后，还是没下得了手.....
> 
> ..........我也只能给你们一句，相信此处有真情，此处有真爱，不怕没有肉，我们等番外！【喂你！

四：硅藻土【制作雷管时，吸附硝化甘油的媒介

灯光昏暗，酒香飘渺，缠绵悠缓的爵士乐，将房间打出情色的基调。而那个坐在地上体格健美，身材均匀的男人，是这一切的源头，特别是…当他低着头，勉强着自己，费力的让那些珠子一颗、一颗地消失在体内时，这一切，都因此而变得色情无比。

对于展正希来说，这就是一场梦，一场不受他控制的梦。一场他从没想过，也绝对想不到的梦。

而对于他们来说，这一刻，就是梦想成真的时候。

见一舔了舔嘴角。

“我有记得是让你拿最小号”见一又为自己倒了杯酒。即使将视线转移在酒的身上，展正希那副被汗浸湿的身子，塞着珠子发颤的右手，隐忍的表情，仍清晰的出现在眼前。

“你可真比我混蛋多了”贺天伸出饮尽的酒杯，看向见一。“我这是为我们好”也是为他好，别说你今天真不会对他做更过分的事。

“你知道人们怎么驯服狮子的吗？”见一看向贺天。

用粗暴直接的饥饿消灭野性，用定期投喂制造依赖，强制性的臣服。

“所以我才不喜欢去动物园”见一重新看回房间中央的青年。

“可惦记你家狮子的人太多，给他自由，就意味着…”后面的话，贺天没再继续说，他们都知道后果。这也才是他们今晚最大的目的。

“肯尼亚野生动物保护区⑧”酒都不冰了。“我喜欢去那”

当推进第四颗珠子时，展正希已经连大气都不敢喘，手指紧紧的抓着的也不知道是身上的浴袍，还是地毯，他就这样死死的扣着，想借此压下强烈的不适。他当然知道，这离结束还太远，还有一大截露在外面。可……后庭强烈的饱胀感，让他完全不敢，也不想再动！

“展先生，你看，我们酒都快喝完了”见一摇了摇所剩无几的酒瓶。

“警官，你这样像个胆小害羞的小处女可不行”贺天玩味的说道：“我为你是否能支付这笔头款而感到堪忧啊，努力点嘛，不深入到前列腺的位置，可无法射精哦”

见一看着僵硬到一动也不敢动的展正希，嘴角轻轻一勾，宠溺在眼神中尽显，却没在话语中露出半丝：“过来”

这你也要做好人？！贺天不可思议的看向见一。

我乐意~见一眯着眼睛，又抿了一口酒。

但如此好意，却又让对面的小狮子会错了意，五米的距离，让狮子的怒火就这样完完整整从眼中直直的射在了见一的身上。被见一乐呵呵的照单全收。

“那么有精神还是给自己留着点”贺天起身 “头款一般都是为了展现诚意，为了那个Baby，你可得努力把自己掏干噢”这样我们才能看见你的诚意。他一边说着，一边来到展正希的身边，将人往座椅前拖。

！！！

紧致的甬道虽然让体内的珠子不会随着身体的移走而乱动，但…露在体外的珠子…展正希想挣脱贺天的手，可大幅度的动作，带着体外的珠子更加摇曳，拍打在大腿上，摩擦着肛周嫩肉。展正希感觉自己背后的汗毛全都为此而炸起！该..该死！贺天更用力的拽着展正希往前走。他只能跌撞的跟上，全身被从未体验过的异物感夺去了所有注意力，恍恍惚惚。以至于让他甚至没有去在意，在脚步停止后，仍被贺天抓住的胳膊。直到——他感觉自己宽大的浴袍袖子被挽起后，下意识的抬头去探个究竟时……！！！屌你娘砸拐！！

贺天另一只手上的针管，让展正希瞪大着眼睛，下意识的要抽回手，却被贺天更用力的抓着，将人拽向自己。

“搞么子鬼！！”展正希惊慌的一吼，本能让他双脚发软，该死…

造物主的细腻无人能比，这也让他造出了那么美妙、完美的生物圈，除了物竞天择、适者生存的普适定律，还有一种物性相克。这是源于天性、与胆量力量无关的…恐惧。这话说的有些大了，不过这事必须得往大了说，才会让展正希心里好受一些。因为他的恐惧对象，一直让他深以为耻，却又无法克服，心理学上把这归为物体恐惧症的一种——晕针。

“嘘——”

展正希忽然感到眼前一黑，就在他以为自己又要那么没种的晕倒后，贴着背部传来的温度，帮他否定了猜测……

“别怕”青年磁性的声音从身后传来。“只是一些四氢大麻醇⑧”

久违的一幕，让他有一瞬间的时间倒错感。

展正希很少生病，但毕竟还是肉做的，偶尔也会有个伤风感冒，一来就如山倒，难得好。那个一直让他为耻的小秘密，也在某一天为见一所发现，从那以后，医务室、小诊所、医院……只要有他，就必定有他。每逢打针，见一就像护犊子一样，帮他把眼睛蒙上，把人尴尬的哟…但展正希又推开不了，一见针他是真的双脚发软，面色卡白…这账本想的等病好了再来算，可偏偏，他又不是记仇的人，每每拔针就忘。只顾着离开这让人发慌的白色巨塔⑨。

“好了，这是给小雏鸡的特别优待，一点催情剂~”贺天拔回针管，轻轻按压在针孔附近，忽然有种…“见一，我觉得我们以后可以考虑发展色情服务行业”贺天挑了挑眉，现在的这一切，简直就跟‘试货’一样。

“好啊，到时候一定让你做头牌”见一朝贺天一笑。

干！别那么幽默！

贺天朝见一竖了个中指。然后也离开了座位，蹲在了展正希的身旁，解开他的衣带。

展正希感觉自己的双脚被分开，黑暗让他像个在迁徙中掉队的幼兽，陌生、未知让他对一切都高度敏感，甚至一惊一乍。好在还有背后传来的熟悉温度，不然他真的可能会顺着本能，再一次出尔反尔，奋起放抗。

见一看出了展正希的紧张，用另一只手环上他的手臂，将人往自己怀里靠的更拢，不到亲密，却恰好暧昧。也正好能限制住展正希待会不可避免的挣扎。示意贺天继续。

珠子的扯出毫无预兆，贺天的动作一向干净利落，这让见一费了点力气压下他像惊弓之鸟的警官。展正希在见一的围困下，全身紧绷。

“放松点伙计”他在耳边安慰着，撩起正希被汗水浸湿的短发，在额角落下一吻。

展正希觉得这要么是梦，要么就是毒品带来的幻境。最好是这样。

“也许你该跟他说个笑话？”贺天皱着眉，将好不容易插进的半截手指收回，明明已经浣过肠，可还是太紧了。他倒了更多的润滑剂在手上，但并没有急着进入，而是绕着穴口画着圈，轻轻按摩着。

“嗯…”当见一真的在考虑要说个什么笑话好时，忽然，从怀里传来一声青年暗哑的爆吼：“操！你们能闭嘴吗！！”

……

我们该说你什么好……

后面的事，就真的没人再出声，都在尽自己手中的事，一人认真的扩充，另一人认真的忍耐着他扩充，最后一人认真的看着他扩充，偶尔还要压下怀里人本能的挣扎，直到——

“警官，管好你的嘴哦~”

看着已经将整整一串拉珠重新吞进的穴口，他们相视一笑。

见一及时松开了蒙在眼睛上的手，让展正希正好看见了贺天将肛珠拉出的动作。先是缓慢的抽出两颗，乳胶制的表面摩擦着肛周，就像一桢一桢的慢动作，让展正希无比清晰的感受着体内的异物运动，这个他还能咬着牙忍下去，可是…忽然！贺天加快了手上的速度，动作能说得上粗暴，一把扯出，快速刮过直肠的肛珠，让展正希本能要脱口的脏话被嗝着一半，噎在喉里半张着嘴，后仰着脖颈，大睁着眼睛，就这样与背后的见一对视。展正希看不清见一此时的表情，他也没法去在乎！明明是连内脏都要被带出的恶心感，他…他确为此而兴奋！

见一似笑非笑的看着展正希大睁着眼里的震惊、不可思议。轻轻地又覆上了他的双眼。别这么看着我，正希。

这一次，见一很快就移开了手，顺着鼻梁往上，展正希的睫毛不长，却翘着手心发麻，移过眼睑，抚上额头，拇指来回摩擦着怀里人常年紧皱着眉头上。

明明这是梦寐以求的一刻，你在我怀里，那么近，那么近。那么近。却…

见一不知道，自己这样的做法是否正确。用这种卑鄙的手段，强行将人锁到自己的身边。他知道，如果那件事不发生，他可能真的会这样放过展正希，放过这个牵动他心二十几年的人。但，世间没有如果，他不信命，但却知道，顺应自然，总不会招天谴。

拜托了，老天，你看，你跟我开了那么多玩笑，我都从没怨过你，求过你。但这一次，请让我如愿以偿吧，就一次，一次就好。

“真不错”贺天伸手，弹了一下展正希半勃的阴茎，龟头在包皮下，像个小娘子一样，颤颤巍巍的只露出半个头，细细吐着因刺激而分泌出的前液。展正希有多敏感，贺天早在那晚的篮球场上就体会到了。你看，这人平常总一脸的生人勿近，却偏偏在你身下能露出那种平日绝不可能露出的表情，这种反差感…嘶…他感觉自己的阴茎又胀大了一些。

为了你好，为了他好，为了我好。我都不能放你走啊，小狮子。

一角的倒塌，对于整体崩塌。

“好了，新人的福利就到此了，接下来，可只能靠你自己了哦”

贺天将被体液、润滑剂沾着湿乎乎的拉珠放到展正希的手上，这让本还处于走神阶段的展正希就像触电了一般，猛的要往回收，却被见一给抓了个正着。“难不成，你想要其它的？”

湿滑的拉珠从展正希的手指间滑下，真的只是滑下，展正希没来得及握住。

“行吧，这回让你自己选好了”贺天起身，当做没看见展正希露出的明显拒绝的神情。走到刚刚被打落的木盘旁，将撒在地上的各类道具，挑了几样顺眼的过来。他总不能让这狮子太犯难，对吧。

两种型号的按摩棒，和三个型号差别很大的跳蛋，就这样摆在了展正希的面前。这时，见一敏锐的开始感觉到了怀里人的变化，手中皮肤的温度开始慢慢升高，一直紧张的肌肉也放松开来，靠在他身上的重量逐渐增加。药品起效了。贺天也注意到了展正希的变化，便更加快了手中的动作，得抓紧时间了。

“警官，难道你开枪时也这么犹豫？”贺天以他惯有的老痞子语气调侃着展正希。展正希感觉自己的脾气又要被点上了。“我还没试过对自己开枪”

“哈哈哈好吧好吧，那我就不为难警官了，就让我这个坏蛋来崩了你~~”贺天随手把那根较小点的按摩棒拿了起来，像火铳一样，对着展正希。“嘣~~~”

“我喜欢这个”见一开口。

“那么小怎么满足的了！我们警官可是欲~望~很~大的，总想着一网打尽”贺天说话，专捡人痛处来。刺着展正希也不顾身体的异样，一把夺过贺天手中的按摩棒，作势就要往自己身下桶…这下，可把两个老流氓吓的不轻。但好在，展正希也懂的摔跤痛，中途刹了车，半天，红着脸憋出一句：“把润滑剂给我……”

后面的事，展正希做着晕晕乎乎，也就只有见一、贺天两人才知道，这家伙做到一半，眼皮就开始不停的打架，想勉强撑着做完手中的活，可操自己的动作简直只能用的上‘敷衍’一词，直到最后连按摩棒都拿不稳，啪嗒一声，就让工具掉在了地上，眼皮再也没睁开。留着两个老流氓，对着他被主人抛弃、硬的朝天的阴茎哭笑不得……

“睡了？”贺天没敢做声，朝着见一做着口型。

见一在仔细观察了后，才将人换了个舒服点的姿势，重新抱好，点了点头。

“睡了”

 

五：硝化甘油。【雷管的有效爆炸成分】

 

“药效有多久？”

再把人放进卧房以后，他们重新回到了最初的接待厅里。开始捡起之前散落一地的资料——展正希带来的那份。

“这不一样，得看人的睡眠质量，通常都有十二小时左右”

“嗯…”见一一面应着，一边捡起了几页纸，似乎在权衡着什么。

“展正希家人那边都安排好了，不会出问题”贺天扬了扬手中的文件。“话说回来，你家正希可真不错”有了这些，扳倒那群老头子就不成问题了。

“嗯哼”这是自然的事。

所以…接下来呢？等事情平息后，外面没人急着要展正希的人头后，你又要给自己什么理由，才敢把人留在身边？

这话贺天没问出口。他也不想问，对自己无益的事，何必要往枪口上撞？

“哦，对了，下面有几个人在等你”见一接过贺天递来的资料，像是忽然想起似得，幽幽说道。“懒得猜今晚你什么口味，所以姑娘小伙都给你备着了”

“~你看你果然还是关心我”被展正希这一整折腾，他早就硬了，直到现在，还在胯间支着小帐篷。他展正希倒是爽了…“有没有像我们小警官那样的啊~”

“做梦去！”见一恶狠狠的一口回绝，也只有到了展正希这里，贺天才能找回一丁点，曾经那个少年郎的影子。

“好吧好吧，那我就去展正希的床上做梦去了~”贺天一边开着玩笑，走向门口，这当然只是句玩笑，就算他再想对展正希发兽性，也得顾着眼前人的反应，这才更重要。“唉！话说你怎么办？”贺天意有所指的看向见一的胯间，剪裁得当的西装，帮他掩盖住的很好，但贺天不用想都知道，他的那里绝对比自己还硬的难受。

“我有展正希啊~”见一笑的一脸贱样的看向贺天。

妈的！有种！

贺天气的将门一甩，帮你做了那么多事！都不带分羹的！

可随后，他又探着脑袋回来…

“我还是那句话，我是真的不介意3P啊”

“行，那我这就准备开妓院”见一头也没抬。“说好的，让你做头~牌~”

“我这就滚！”

⑧：非洲东部横跨赤道的肯尼亚野生动物保护区，该保护区目前已全面禁猎，并成为备受各国游客和公益组织青睐和保护的自然天堂。【来源百度百科。

其实无非就是圈地造园，让那些动物傻乎乎的以为自己还有自由，殊不知，早就被人类掌控，供人观赏。（但这样至少安全有着落了 不怕其它人类的捕杀嚯嚯 至少…不能光明正大的去猎杀了

⑨：一种温和的致幻剂，使人获得心跳加快，头晕麻痹，放松，嗜睡，没有生理成瘾性。【来源百度百科。

这里的药理性就仅仅取【发情】，以及加重的【嗜睡】效果。

 

【END】

思虑再三，雷管部分就这样结束好了。

不过！！！真的有番外！是真的有！！！！

等叔！等叔！！！…再爱我一回啊！！！！！~~

ORZ

本来设定的这肉真的是丧心病狂…丧心病狂啊…….连失禁梗我都要用上了，可是…后来一直写的卡，卡的不行不行的 真的没忍心下手QAQ 一直写到【贺天重新去拿道具】那里时，才猛然想到的反转…咳，其实这章很甜很甜对吧~~

【捂面】好了抱歉…我觉得我连自己的都哄不了！！！实在有点过分……吊了大家那么久的口味…..

SO！！！

 

此处有真情！

此处有真爱！

不怕没有肉！

我们等番外！

噢不！下一节！！

 

明天！！..或者后天！！我们再相见！！！

 

请再爱我一次！Q^Q


End file.
